deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Cocktails
Cocktails are unique consumable items in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. One of each variety is available for purchase from Bobby Bao, a bartender who works at The Hive. The three choices are as follows: *''Slum Dog'' *''Shanghai Gut Punch'' *''Golden Phoenix Sling'' Descriptions "Had a rough night? Why not have a little hair of the Slum Dog that bit you? Half rum, half vodka, half beer. Remember -- if it smells like a dog, and tastes like a dog, it's probably a Slum Dog." - Slum Dog "Three measures 180-proof alcohol, a pinch of lotus pollen, and a drop of red food dye No. 40. The Shanghai Gut Punch... about as subtle as its name implies." - Shanghai Gut Punch "Burnt out after a long day? Throw back a couple of Golden Phoenix Slings and you'll feel reborn. Ginsing extract, cough syrup, and a healthy dose of Saké kissed with Tequila (and some other things we'd rather not divulge). Just say "Sling Me!"" - Golden Phoenix Sling Characteristics The Slum Dog, Shanghai Gut Punch, and Golden Phoenix Sling cost 10, 15, and 25 , respectively. When drank, they will each heal 15, 25, or 30 points, respectively, up to a maximum of 200. Similar to other methods of healing, this effect is temporary; it won't deplete automatically, but also will not regenerate past 100. The bartender selling these is hard to miss, especially since you have to enter his place of business via the main questline, yet these drinks are still generally considered rare. This is because only one of each cocktail is available for purchase, the bartender is only accessible during the players first visit to Hengsha, and they are found nowhere else in-game. WARNING: Alcoholic beverages will imbue the drinker with a small increase in damage resistance. Adverse effects will include blurred vision. Each additional beverage consumed (or the greater potency of a single beverage) will increase this effect. Notes *It appears that the pictures for the Slum Dog and Shanghai Gut Punch may have been swapped, as the ingredients of the Shanghai Gut Punch would create a red colored drink. *Cocktails are the only alcoholic beverages available for purchase in-game, aside from The Missing Link. *Despite the in-game descriptions, all healing agents grant double the listed effect if the player is injured (<100hp) - in this case, 30/50/60 health points per use. *Additionally, when an injured player consumes such an item, and the healing effect surpasses 100, the players health will automatically increase to what it would have been if the player consumed such an item at standard health (100) - in this case, to 115/125/130 health points. **Translation; if the player currently has 41+ health points, a drink of the Golden Phoenix Sling will heal to 130, meaning a maximum of 89 points may be healed, despite a listed healing effect of only 30 points. **It is not known whether this is a bug or the intended result. Gallery Slumdog.png|Slum Dog. Shanghaigutpunch.png|Shanghai Gut Punch. Goldenphoenixsling.png|Golden Phoenix Sling. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution items Category:Alcohol